


Cloak and Dagger

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: Warning: Some swearing.  A little steam.A/N:  This is for @violentlybarnes and her writing challenge.  It’s a day late, but I’m grateful for the extension.  Hopefully you enjoy it! I had the prompt “Who would do something like this?” “You did this!” and I opted to do it with Loki.  Let me know what you think.





	Cloak and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some swearing. A little steam.  
> A/N: This is for @violentlybarnes and her writing challenge. It’s a day late, but I’m grateful for the extension. Hopefully you enjoy it! I had the prompt “Who would do something like this?” “You did this!” and I opted to do it with Loki. Let me know what you think.

This wasn’t exactly how it was supposed to happen. You glanced over at the man beside you as green wisps of magic flowed from his fingers. It was hard not to roll your eyes at him. This was all his fault.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Of course, you had braced yourself for that not being the case. That didn’t mean you weren’t hoping for something easier. Most missions were complicated and many layers. It was why they had strategists who planned them. And people like you who adjusted them on the fly. Because at some point, everything went to shit. It always did when you worked with superheroes. 

Were you a superhero? Not that you considered yourself one, but there were certainly people you had helped over the years. You weren’t a super soldier or a god or anything special. No, you had a knack for languages and had spent several years in the military honing your skills with weaponry. Bucky still had you beat on distances, but you were working on it. 

For this mission, you and Loki were supposed to infiltrate a base and get intel. It was supposed to be all cloak and dagger which is why you had requested the God of Mischief to be your partner on it. You knew he’d have your back and his magic would certainly come in handy. If you needed quick cover, he had glamours and illusions on his side. On your side. It really had nothing to do with finding him attractive. No, you needed his particular set of skills on your side. 

There really was only one problem: Loki wasn’t always one for rules.

For all intents and purposes, you were the leader of the mission. He seemed a little miffed in the briefing but you just let it go. You knew there would be more opportunities in the future for him to lead but this one involved a lot of languages all in one place. You were the natural choice. It had nothing to do with his past as a villain. As a matter of fact, Natasha and Clint had finally forgiven him for the whole mind control thing. So that was a win right? 

Not to Loki.

He grumbled the entire plane ride to the remote base. He mumbled as you crept along the fence line. You could feel his ire as you slid inside the main building. It was annoying, but you ignored it, quickly relaying information and tweaks to the plan. It was going fairly well. The intel was on the drive that you had hidden in your boot. No one had spotted you until you were leaving the control room.

Loki blasted them with magic and you took a deep breath. “That wasn’t the plan.”

“Forgive me. Would you rather have been shot?”

Gritting your teeth, you sprinted down the hallway towards the exit nearest the Quinjet. It felt as if you slammed into a brick wall though you could still see down the hall. You let out a loud groan and struggled to turn your head to the man beside you.

**“Who would do something like this?”**

**“ _You_ did this!”** He was the only one who could have set a trap like this. It was like invisible quicksand and you could barely move at all through it. “You might getting me out of it?”

From the corner of your eye, you could see swirls of green magic and Loki was free. He moved to stand in front of you, smirk on his lips. It was making you angry and all you wanted to do was wipe it off his face with your boot.

“Any old time now, Loki!”

“Oh, pet, you look so lovely stuck like that.”

Narrowing your eyes, you tried to break free. It really wasn’t much use: he’d gotten you good and stuck. “Loki,” you said, taking a deep breath and trying to resist the urge to scream at him. “We need to get out of here before we’re captured. That involves getting me out of your little trap here.”

“Ah, yes. Quite ingenious of me, if I do say so myself. I know it wasn’t part of your plan, but I felt it might be in our best interests to have something to keep our way out of the building free.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to get out of the building if I’m stuck in whatever the hell this is?”

“Language, darling.”

Oh, you were going to murder him when you got back to the compound. Surely Thor would tell you something you could to cause this man pain of an unending variety.

He closed the distance between you and you could feel his breath against your cheek. “I would suggest you ask nicely.”

“Please let me out of this,” you said through gritted teeth. 

He smirked. “I will.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “For a price.”

“What the hell? Is now really the time to bribe me?”

“A kiss is all I require, Y/N. Surely that is simple enough.”

This was not how this day was supposed to go. Not at all. Rolling your eyes, you huffed out a “Fine.”

“Wonderful.” His hand came up to cup your cheek as you felt whatever was holding you melt away. Loki covered your mouth with his as he pulled you against him. Your hands were trapped against his chest. After a moment, he deepened it and you couldn’t help but moan. Your fingers curled in the leather of his uniform and you pulled yourself that much closer to him. For a moment, you forgot where you were, about your mission, about anything other than kissing the man you had imagined kissing so many times. 

His fingers slid into your hair, tipping your head back as his tongue slid between your lips. Just as you often fought for dominance in the spurring ring, you battled now for the upper hand in the kiss. Footsteps thudded behind you and you couldn’t care one bit. You slid your tongue along his and he groaned into your mouth. Perfect. 

When he pulled back, slowly as if he were sipping from your lips, your eyes fluttered open to look at him. “As much as I enjoyed that, Loki, I think it’s time we make our exit.”

“Quite right.” With a swirl of green magic, you were back on the jet and he leaned in for another kiss. 

You took a step back and crossed your arms. “If you pull another stunt like that, I promise I will remove your balls and give them to Thor to keep in the values of Asgard. Do you understand me?”

He grinned. “As you wish.”

“And you better be in my room tonight. You’re going to make it up to me with that silver tongue of yours.”


End file.
